ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Game of Justice
The Game of Justice is the twenty seventh episode of series 2. Plot Lorcan follows Scissor Twilight as she tries to persuade him that the world is just one big joke, and that "one bad day" is enough to drive an ordinary man insane. Lorcan eventually subdues Scissor Twilight, tells her that the Darcy Family are remained sane, and concludes that Scissor Twilight is alone in her madness while Lorcan uses the element of magic to defeat Scissor Twilight once and for all. The Darcy Triplets finally got their revenge. But then, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly discovers an evil darcy relative named Maximilian Darcy. Maximilian declares the first move. He activates "Malefic World" that lets him put a random "Malefic" monster from his Deck to his hand instead of drawing a card during his Draw Phase. The field begins transforming into a purple atmosphere full of stars. Then, he sends "Cyber End Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from his hand. He sets a card to end his turn. By this time, Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly come to the realization why Maximilian has been stealing monsters: He's using them to Summon the "Malefic" monsters, as Cillian understands that by destroying a monster's good version, Paradox can Summon their dark version. Lorcan tells everybody that despite them never fighting together before, they must work together to defeat Paradox, as Cillian & Lilly agree. Cillian then asks Lorcan to take the first turn for his team. Lorcan activates "Reincarnation of Hope", which sends "Sonic Chick" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard; but on their team's second Standby Phase, they are allowed to add a monster from their Deck to their hand. Lorcan then Summons "Junk Synchron" and due to its effect, he also Summons "Sonic Chick" back on his field. He then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Summon it back to his field. He then uses the 3 monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Gardna" in Defense Position. Bill becomes surprised by the concept of Synchro Summoning, as Eric is just as confused by Lorcan's Synchro card, but praises Lorcan's play and shows his interest in the future cards. Lorcan Sets 2 cards to end his turn. Maximilian adds "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Rainbow Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" from his hand. Lilly then becomes angry since Maximilian is using her girlfriend's card. Maximilian attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Rainbow Dragon", but Lorcan activates the effect of "Junk Gardna" that switches "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" to Defense Position, thus stopping the attack. Maximilian then attacks "Junk Gardna" with "Malefic Cyber End Dragon", this time destroying it and inflicting Piercing Damage to Lorcan's Life Points.Lorcan felt the real damage that Maximilian did to him, but not before activating "Junk Gardna's" second ability, which switches "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" to Defense Position and "Miracle's Wake", reviving his "Junk Gardna". Lorcan apologizes for losing some Life Points, but Cillian and Lilly insisted that Lorcan did a good job, stopping the assault of both monsters. Maximilian then Sets a card and ends his turn. As Lilly's turn begins, she asks Lorcan if she may borrow "Junk Gardna". Lorcan agrees, as Lilly activates "Polymerization", fusing her "Elemental HERO Neos" with Lorcan's "Junk Gardna" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". The ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" increases by half the ATK of "Junk Gardna", making it 3200. Because of the other effect of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. Thus, Lilly attacks Max's "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" with "Elemental HERO Neos Knight". Maximilian activates "Malefic Tune", allowing him to draw 2 cards. Lilly Sets four cards to end her turn. Maximilian adds "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to his hand due to the effect of "Malefic World". He then sends "Stardust Dragon" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Stardust Dragon". Lorcan then became shocked to see that his ace monster became corrupted. Max then Normal Summons "Malefic Parallel Gear" and tunes it with "Malefic Stardust Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Malefic Paradox Dragon". Lorcan is stunned by this, to which Max says that he is not the only one who could Synchro Summon. He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Stardust Dragon" and decreasing the ATK of Lilly's "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" by 2500.Max attacks "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with "Malefic Paradox Dragon", but Lilly activates "Hero Barrier", negating the attack. Cillian and Lilly praise Lilly for that move, but Max activates "Malefic Claw Stream", destroying "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", but Lilly activates "Elemental Mirage", resurrecting "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" with its original ATK (2500). She explains to Cillian and Lilly that she did this to ensure that there was at least a monster on the field by Cillian's turn. Because of the effect of "Malefic Paradox Dragon", the ATK of "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" is reduced to 0. Maximilian Sets 2 cards to end his turn. As Cillian's turn begins, he adds "Dark Magician" to his hand due to Lorcan's "Reincarnation of Hope". Max knew that he would try to go for "Dark Magician". Lorcan activates "Ancient Rules", which allows him to Special Summon it. Dark Magician, however, is still affected by the effect of Malefic Paradox Dragon, reducing its ATK to zero. Lilly gets excited seeing Cillian's ace card, while Lorcan remembers that based on the archives, Dark Magician is Yugi's ace monster. At this point, Lorcan asks Cillian to destroy "Stardust Dragon", since "Malefic Paradox Dragon"'s effect will prevent them from launching an attack. Cillian then activates "Bond Between Teacher and Student", which Summons "Dark Magician Girl" to his field. Cillian then activates "Magic Gate of Miracles", which lets him take control of one of Max's monsters and which Max assumes it is his "Malefic Paradox Dragon". In response, Max chains "Malefic Force", which protects his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" from Cilliani's card effects. Cillian then smiles claiming his true target is "Stardust Dragon". Now Lorcan gets his "Stardust Dragon" back on his field. Lilly then praises Cillian for this, noting that Cillian never wanted Malefic Paradox Dragon in the first place. By doing so, Malefic Paradox Dragon's effect is negated, thus returning "Dark Magician" and "Elemental HERO Neos Knight"'s ATK to their original amount. Cillian then activates "Dark Magic Twin Burst", combining his two monsters' ATK together, raising the ATK of "Dark Magician" to 4500. He attacks and destroys "Malefic Paradox Dragon", resulting in Max losing 500 Life Points. Max then grins, claiming that these desperate moves change nothing. Cillian disagrees, mentioning to Max that he had two monsters and now he has none. Max mentioned that they only created the path for the Summoning of a powerful monster and activates "Malefic Paradigm Shift", which Summons "Malefic Truth Dragon" to his field when his "Malefic Paradox Dragon" is destroyed. This costs Max half of his Life Points to activate (Paradox: 1750 Life Points). Paradox then fuses with his new monster and everyone is amazed to see such a gigantic monster. Cillian then Sets 2 cards face down and ends his turn. Megan discovers that Dean Cadence is almost here. Max then starts his turn. He plays "Malefic Selector" to remove "Malefic Parallel Gear" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" from play to add "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to his hand. Paradox then sends both "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Cillian is shocked that "Red Eyes Black Dragon" and "Blue Eyes White Dragon" have become Malefic monsters as well. Max then attacks "Dark Magician Girl" with "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon". At that point, he also mentions "Malefic Truth Dragon"'s ability: If a Malefic monster destroys one monster, the other monsters are also destroyed. Lilly then activates Cillian's "De-Fusion", sending "Elemental HERO Neos Knight" back to the Extra Deck and Summoning her "Elemental HERO Neos" and Lorcan's Junk Gardna". Lorcan then uses the effect of "Junk Gardna" to switch "Malefic Red-Eyes Black Dragon" to Defense Position, thus canceling its attack. Cillian praises both Lilly and Lorca for this impressive display of teamwork but then Max then attacks "Dark Magician" with "Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon" and destroys it, costing Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly 500 Life Points. He then activates the effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" which would destroy all of Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's monsters, but Lorcan activates the effect of "Stardust Dragon" to negate the destruction effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" and destroy it. However, Max activates the second effect of "Malefic Truth Dragon" which removes from play his "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and negates the effect of "Stardust Dragon". He then attacks "Elemental HERO Neos" with "Malefic Truth Dragon" and thus activating its effect again, destroying "Dark Magician Girl" and "Junk Gardna". Also, for every monster destroyed, Malefic Truth Dragon inflicts 800 damage. Cillian, Lorcan and Lilly's Life Points are all reduced to 500 as all 3 of them are pushed back by the explosion. Max then activates "Malefic Divide", Special Summoning "Malefic Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard: Eric realizes that the minute "Malefic Stardust Dragon"'s attack hit, the trio will lose. Max then orders it to unleash its fury so they will be separated. Lorcan falls to his knees, saying that everything is lost and the future is doomed. Lilly tells Lorcan not to surrender reminding him that he's traveled through time to get this far. Cillian also tells Lorcan that it's their beliefs in Duel Monsters that allowed the three of them to travel through time and meet, which means there must be a meaning behind it. Lilly reminds Lorcan that whether their futures are right or not is up to them to decide before activating "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh". The effect of "The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh" allows Cillian to add "Kuriboh" to his hand. Cillian then discards "Kuriboh" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Paradox ends his turn, but not before "Malefic Stardust Dragon" gets destroyed by the effect of "Malefic Divide" and the original "Stardust Dragon" gets Summoned back to Cillian's field due to its effect. Cillian then tells Lorcan that no matter which era he is in, his friends will always be supporting him. Lorcan gets up, as Cillian & Lilly tell Lorcan to end the Duel while promising to aid him. Lorcan activates "Stardust Mirage", Special Summoning all monsters that Max destroyed during this turn. This brings back "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Elemental HERO Neos" and "Junk Gardna". Maximilian is shocked, as all the monsters previously destroyed in his turn are Special Summoned back to their field. Lorcan then draws a card to start his turn, as Lilly then activates "Neos Spiral Force", doubling the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" to 5000. Cillian then activates "Dark Spiral Force". This then doubled Stardust Dragon's attack again to 10000. Lorcan attacks "Malefic Truth Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" and the combined efforts of "Dark Magician" and "Elemental HERO Neos", winning the Duel and restoring peace. Maximilian is destroyed by the attack and Everyone cheered, Cillian Lorcan and Lilly are promoted from champions to paragons. Dean Cadence arrived and congratulate The Darcy Triplets on winning the first part of the tournament. Bill told Lorcan that the doctor said He's now healed. Lorcan decided to go back to the second dimension to begin the second part of the tournament, the Rebellion round. Cillian and Lilly decided to go with him to fight back the Behemoth Conduit and Lorcan agreed. Trivia *Final appearances of Scissor Twilight. *With Scissor Twilight's defeat in this episode, all the members of the infamous 6 are now defeated. *With Maximilian Darcy's defeated by Cillian and Lorcan in the duel, Lorcan is healed and along with Cillian and Lilly. They're returning to the second dimension. *This along with episode 28, 29 and 30 aired as a two hour movie. Category:Lorcan Darcy's Adventures Episodes